August 31, 1978
152. Argonaut I (w/ Jason James) (#14) vs Troy Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#13) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Both men wrestled a fine match. Troy picked up a few pointers on mat wrestling before the match and was able to hang with #1 for most of the time limit. Mark made sure that Jason didn't get involved in the match. #1 finally won the match with a sleeper. :Decision: Argonaut #1 (submission), 9:34 (10-minute time limit) 153. Mr. Tennessee (#11) vs Travis Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#12) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Tennessee and Travis brawled throughout the match. Mark tried to offer encouragement to Travis at one point, but ended up only distracting his wrestler. Tennessee was able to capitalize and piledrive Travis for the win. :Decision: Mr. Tennessee (pin), 6:53 (10-minute time limit) 154. Jason James (#9) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) (#7) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Littleton explains to Moreland that A.J. hadn't made it to the arena yet. Moreland would have to continue as the referee until he did. Moreland agreed reluctantly. ::Jason began the match by running down Seth's "slut" of a sister. Seth bolted down the aisle and began brawling with Jason before Littleton could finish the introduction. Jessica did manage to make her way down to the ring. Seth quickly got Jason off-balance and kept him there, finally getting the pinfall with Jason's Trojan Horse finisher. :Decision: Seth Greeley (pin), 3:17 (15-minute time limit) 155. Argonaut II (w/ Jason James) (#10) vs 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (w/ Boss Crump) (#8) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::A.J. finally makes it out to the ring. He apologizes for his tardiness. He claims he had car trouble on 78. He arrives just in time to get a great match between two of the great heels in the MVW. ::Argonaut #2 tries to take a quick advantage over the smaller Dominic, but Dominic shows great ring presence throughout the match to be able to slow the pace down to something he can handle against the man he gives up twenty pounds to. Dominic kept #2 off his ring strategy by making full use of A.J.'s ten count outside the ring. Twelve different occasions saw Dominic slide back into the ring at the count of nine. ::Jason tried to complain to A.J., but Boss Crump made sure that talking was all he did. At one point, Crump put Jason out of the action with a sleeper hold on the outside of the ring. Dominic continued to thwart #2's plans on any great deal of offense in the match. Dominic gains the pinfall after #2 misses a falling splash after a failed Disco Fever superplex. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (pin), 14:13 (15-minute time limit) 156. Triple Threat Match: Grappler (#3) vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#1) vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (w/ Amy Andrews) (#4) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Grappler, Nate and Xavier went toe-to-toe with each other for quite some time. There were many double-team moves by Grappler and Xavier. Eventually, they put Nate out of the match. The two focused on each other. Grappler managed to get the upper hand, but Xavier fought back brilliantly. Nate made his way back into the match and put Xavier in the Naturally. Grappler threw Nate out of the ring and covered Xavier for the win. :Decision: Grappler (pin), 16:32 (30-minute time limit) 157. Mississippi State Heavyweight Title Match: Mr. Mississippi (#6) vs Al Madril (#2) (champion) - Match Text :Referee: A.J. Adams ::As the first main event unfolded, Al seemed very cocky against the masked man from Mississippi. Mississippi quickly showed Al that he deserved to be the #1 contender for the title. The momentum of the match swung between the two wrestlers like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. Both men had serious chances to win the match, but were just slightly short. ::Al began to pull out a few more stops than normal, but Mississippi wouldn't have anything to do with it. Mississippi took charge with Al's specialty: mat wrestling. Mississippi continued to grind Al into the mat until Al was no longer able to function well. After a sleeper hold was broken up by being backed into the turnbuckle, Mississippi jumped off the turnbuckle with a flying shoulder block on a staggering Al to win the match. :Decision: Mr. Mississippi (pin), 38:37 (45-minute time limit) NEW CHAMPION 158. Battle Royale - Match Text ::'Disco' Dominic Donovan wins the match, last eliminating Argonaut #2 Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory